kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kairi (KH:FR)
Kairi is a main and playable character in Kingdom Hearts: Foul Remembrance. Appearance Kairi has electric purple eyes and semi-pale skin. Her hair is red and shoulder-length. She wears a pink dress covered in silver zippers that comes to her upper-theigh. A black strap is at her waist. The strap has another black strap that is attatched in the front and back, making it ark. A white dress that looks just like Namine's old dress is seen at the top of her dress. A black hood is attatched right where the strap from the white dress is. A necklace with a black string and an amber pendant hangs on her neck. On her right wrist is a bracelet that is made from a swath of white and blue fabric and a white string. Her shoes are tennis shoe-like pink shoes that come the mid-calf. The laces and soles are black. The laces come off of the shoes and tie around her leg. Forms *Pink and burgundy cat (Great Woods)- When she visits Great Woods, she becomes a medium sized pink and burgundy cat who goes by the name Flowerpaw. Her main color is pink, but small splotches in burgundy cover her body. The splotches somewhat resemble flowers. A yellow croacus is tied to the tip of her tail along with her wayfinder. A dafodile is tucked behind her right ear. *Pink circuit-lined (Space Paranoids)- When she goes to Space Paranoids, she gets a boxier look, much like everyone else. A grey helmet with pink circuit lines going through it sits on her head, partially covering her hair. Her dress becomes completely grey except for several circuit lines going through it. A grey ring of data circles around the rim of the dress. She gets grey and pink striped knee-socks that glow. Her shoes also become grey and boxy, but they have more pink than her dress. Pink and grey gauntlets that match the *Pink and burgundy lion (Pride Lands) *Witch (Halloween Town) *Angelfish-tailed mermaid (Atlantica) *Jingle Bell elf (Christmas Town) Drives She has many different drive appearances, and you can check out all of them in her gallery. For a basic idea of how they look, look at the picture on the side! The reason for the different drive appearances is the fact that the more leveled up she is, the more the appearance changes. Personality She is a very happy and smart person, and will always cheer her friends up when they're down. She also has a strong sense of justice and loyalty. Relationships﻿ Story The Beginning When the story first starts, she is one of the playable characters as well as a party member. She is the one who decided to take Xid back to the Gummi Ship. After falling asleep from taking care of her, she confronted her at The Hideout. Symphony of Broken Hearts She is barely featured in this story, but her and Riku's daughter, Hana, is one of the main characters. Weapon The only weapons she can weild are keyblades Keyblades *Oblivion- Castle Oblivion Remains Abilities She can perform strong white magic and light-based attacks. The only artes she can perform are light-based. She specializes in fast, close-range, magic enhanced physical attacks. White Magic *Cure *Holy *Holy Lace *Photon *Nurse *Pray *First Aid *Rebirth﻿ Quotes Victory *"Not so tough are ya?" (Any boss) *"Another win for me!" (Any friend battle) *"Too easy!" (Any enemy) Defeat *"Why..?" (Any enemy) *"Guess you won this time!" (Any friend battle) *"You were.... too strong..." (Any boss) During Battle *"Let's go!" (Any fast attack) *"I'll overpower the darkness!" (Any light-based attack) *"Let waves of sorrow wash away!" (Before any powerful attack) *"See if you can handle this!" (Before repetitive attack) *"O divine spear run thy enemy through! Holy Lance!" (Holy Lance incant.) *"O power that tries souls, shine... Photon!" (Photon incant.) *"The light will shine through!" (Before powerful attack) Gallery Kairi Drive Form Complete.png Kairi___Final.png|Her complete Final Form Kairi_wisdom.png|Her leveled-up Wisdom Form kairi valor.png|Her leveled-up Valor Form kairi master.png|Her complete Master Form kairi anti.png|Her complete Anti Form Kairi___Anti.png|Her starting Anti Form Kairi___Limit.png|Her complete Limit Form coveredbyavioleteclipse.png|Her Celestial Form Kairi___Master.jpg|Her starting Master Form ﻿ Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Keyblader Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts: Foul Remembrance Category:Heroes Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Heroines